


Everything I'm Not

by amathela



Category: She's The Man
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not the man for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I'm Not

They don't look all that alike, really.

Sebastian's features are too hard, too angular, too _male._ His voice is deeper than Viola's, his fingers too rough, and if he looks like Viola when he smiles, it isn't enough.

He's Sebastian. He just isn't her Sebastian.

She's never actually kissed Viola, but she can imagine the difference; his lips too thin, his tongue quicker, less hesitant, his touch too sure as he cups her chin, runs his fingers across her arm. She watches Viola with Duke; not enough to be creepy, but enough to pick up the way Viola tilts her head when they kiss, the way her jaw moves, the sounds she makes just on the edge of hearing.

She notices the small difference in their heights, the way he's too thin, the missing curve of his hips. She frowns - only when he's not looking - when he drags her to a concert instead of a soccer match, and pretends she's impressed when he doesn't faint in the middle of their science lab.

She breathes his name at night as feminine fingers (hers) trace her skin, and there's nothing wrong with that, unless you know.

He's not the man for her. As it turns out, nobody is.


End file.
